


【拔杯/待授翻】Beautiful 赏心悦目

by AmSE



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmSE/pseuds/AmSE
Summary: 此文为Lunarwench的Beautiful的译文！如果喜欢别忘记给原文留下kudos哦！





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703408) by [Lunarwench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwench/pseuds/Lunarwench). 



威尔缓慢地醒来，他的身体正松懈地躺在暖洋洋的床垫上。未知名的东西轻柔地将他从不清醒状态中拽出来。他叹了一口气，将枕头更紧地抱向胸膛，打算睁开眼睛。但是他的大脑却想继续这个被中断的睡眠。

一个声音。

更确切地说，是铅笔在硬卡纸上滑动的声音。

威尔被惊醒了，眨了几次眼后惊讶地看着这一切。

“别动。”

他纹丝不动。汉尼拔的声音，安定、低沉、带有异域风情地回响在威尔静谧的卧室里。从他身后传出。汉尼拔最有可能正躺卧在房间角落的那把高背扶手椅里。他不均匀地吸了一口气。汉尼拔之前从来没有踏足过他的卧室，威尔太清楚这一点了。已经是午夜了，他瞟了一眼床头柜上的时钟来确定时间，这个时间做出改变决定进到他的房间，也太奇怪了。

石墨在纸上滑动的声音依旧在继续。威尔在问题说出口之前就已经知晓答案了，他的声音因为睡眠而听起来干燥、破碎，“你在做什么？”

“我在画你。”

威尔颤栗了一下。他就这样不带情感地说出了这句话，就好像，他没有敲门就潜进威尔的卧室、在他睡着的时候坐下来给他画素描，这些事一点也不奇怪一样。威尔忽然醒悟到他在床单之下的身体是全身赤裸的——他之前因为噩梦惊醒过来，扒掉了被汗浸透的衣服。还有这个床单有多薄。几乎是透明的。他再一次地颤抖了起来。

很长的一段时间里，没有人说话，这安静的房间里唯一的声音就是汉尼拔谨慎的动作所产生的声音。威尔徘徊在隐私被侵犯的挫折和一种黑暗又火辣的东西卷绕在他体内，这两种感受之间。后者是因为知晓汉尼拔的眼神正热情地跟随着他。

自从汉尼拔将他们二人从海中救出来时，他们之间的关系就变得古怪了。威尔在他们砸到水面上的时候就晕了过去。但是汉尼拔事后把这件事的详细情况告诉了威尔，然后又说了一次，汉尼拔那宛如超人的能力救了他们。低劣的人会死在那样冰冷的水里，因为大量失血而虚弱。

但是汉尼拔可不是那些低等人。

威尔起了鸡皮疙瘩，他感觉自己是裸露的。他更紧地抓住枕头，庆幸于他是背对汉尼拔的，而且床单也至少遮住了腰部以下。他想把床单拉高一点，但是他也想让汉尼拔继续绘画。

他保持身形不动，他的呼吸更加不均匀了。

威尔并不想在跳崖后存活下来，他想结束这一切。“无法与他共存，又无法接受他的缺席。”贝德莉娅的话在他的记忆中回响。她说得没错。威尔想和汉尼拔一同死去。但是这个选项在汉尼拔救了他俩之后就不复存在了。于是他们到了这里。另一个安全屋，威尔不知道这是在哪。他在这个房子里缝合好他们的伤口后，就立即开始充分利用这个房子了。不再有谋杀了，只有奇怪刺耳的家庭生活。汉尼拔在屋后的一大片地圈养了一些牲畜，从它们身上收集肉和蛋。

他们“死亡”后的几周里，威尔被误导进了一种居家的友情所带来的困惑中。他知道汉尼拔对他有感觉。尽管威尔在内心深处依旧犹豫挣扎，但他知道自己已经做出了决定。他选择了汉尼拔。他之前想过死亡，但是他被硬塞进了这样的生活，他也不考虑除了和汉尼拔在一起之外的退路了。

但是汉尼拔维持在一个几乎称得上是礼貌的距离，他甚至都没有碰过威尔，纯洁的那种定义。事实上，汉尼拔看上去用一种完全不像他的方式，来避免真实的碰触。这对于威尔来说非常古怪，他过去太习惯汉尼拔自信频繁的碰触了。而且威尔清楚地记得那晚他将身体压向汉尼拔时的触感，把他的头靠在那宽厚的胸膛上，听着汉尼拔的心跳。他还记得当汉尼拔挪到他的头顶时，那种舒服的感觉。他还记得汉尼拔紧盯着他的嘴唇。

但是这几周以来，他们不再亲近。汉尼拔看上去接受了威尔把他们推下断崖的理由。他很显然没有生气。但是，他们之间有了隔阂。现在汉尼拔溜进威尔的房间里，来给他作画？当他可以轻松地溜进来，在威尔的肋骨之间塞进一把刀、捅入他的心脏的时候？

如果这是汉尼拔能做的最糟糕的事情的话，那么威尔绝对会接受他这个看上去是个新怪癖的举动。他让自己放松下来，长呼了一口气，他的身体变得松懈了。

椅子发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。

适度盖住威尔身体的那条薄薄的床单快速地、毫无歉意地滑了下去，这差点让威尔呛到。同样比重的羞耻与震惊在他体内蹿过，将他从头到腿地暴露在外，他很紧张，打算将床单再重新拉上来。  
“别动。”汉尼拔的声音比之前更加低沉了，椅子在汉尼拔把体重移回去的时候再一次哀鸣出声。一声低沉的咆哮，但是这其中没有恶意。

威尔的嘴变得干燥，他不安地喘息了一下。他现在甚至都不算过度暴露，他背对着汉尼拔，他的腿也合得足够近，该藏的都藏起来了。但是他突然之间觉得自己仿佛在燃烧一样滚烫。

铅笔再次开始移动。

威尔说不出话，他很震惊。

也勃起了。

他不知道汉尼拔在看哪里，但是他想象着他能够感受到另一位的凝视目光，就好像是有实体的一样，缓慢地滑过他的肌肤，虔诚地抚摸。他揪着他的枕头，感觉自己更加兴奋了。  
“你为什么要做这个？”他颤抖地问，挣扎着不去挪动臀部，不希望让汉尼拔发现。

但是汉尼拔估计能闻出来。这个想法让威尔紧紧闭上了双眼，一个迫切的声音威胁着要爬出他的喉咙。

铅笔的声音依然在继续。“既然我不能碰触你。”汉尼拔喃喃地说，听上去几乎像被烦扰到了，“我至少还有这个可以看你。”

威尔悸动了。一个直白的暗示，一声哀鸣从他的嘴里溢出。他舔舔嘴唇，做出了一个决定。“我从来没有说过…”说到这里他差一点失声，“你不能碰我。”

铅笔的声音停止了。“噢。”汉尼拔轻声说，“我并不知道那只是其中一个选项。”

尴尬，和某种威尔还不想知道是什么的东西，钻进了他的身体里，点燃了他。“对…”他低语道，“那只是一个选项。”

房间里突然变得安静又沉重，二人都屏住呼吸，然后汉尼拔清了清嗓子。威尔听到画纸发出沙沙声。

“看上去我今天晚上已经画得差不多了。”椅子再次发出嘎吱嘎吱声，威尔知道汉尼拔站起身了。“我应该离开好让你睡觉吗？”

威尔把脸埋在枕头里，心脏在胸膛里猛烈跳动。他花了全部力气才犹豫地小声说出，“别走。”

床突然下沉了。威尔发出一声喘息，猛地把头抬起，将身体向后挪到一个温暖的身体中，他臀部的曲线完美贴合着他的回归之所。威尔感觉到贴着他后背的皮肤是光裸的——汉尼拔没穿上衣，他模糊地意识到——他需要咬住嘴唇，才不会让呻吟逸出嘴角，汉尼拔的嘴唇正从他的脖子上一路滑下。

“威尔。”

他能感觉到热气随着他的名字一起喷在他的肌肤上，威尔把头向后仰去，打开身体让更多的亲吻落在他的脖子上。汉尼拔挪动身体离威尔更近一点，紧紧地与威尔的后背贴合在一起，一只手滑到威尔光裸的臀部上，然后轻柔地向前移动，手指插在威尔胯骨的凹陷处，另一只手爬到威尔的下巴上并把他的脸倾斜到一边。

威尔没时间做好准备，下一秒他就在和汉尼拔急切地深吻了。汉尼拔的舌头扫过并品尝威尔口腔里的每一个角落，他发出一声饥饿的咆哮，这让他的吻颤动。威尔全身的骨头仿佛被抽走了，他弓起臀部将它贴到汉尼拔的胯上，他的皮肤开始出汗。他能感觉出汉尼拔那被一层睡裤包裹的坚硬压在他光裸的臀线上，这在他的体内点燃一把烈火，并将他的五脏六腑烧得滋滋作响。

他之前从来没有和男人接过吻，也没有想过这件事，但他磨蹭回到汉尼拔的老二上，有那么一瞬间，无数下流的画面闪过他的脑海。他想让汉尼拔将他推到他的腹部上，然后——

汉尼拔的手指熟练地、打着圈地滑到威尔疼痛的老二上时，威尔从汉尼拔的嘴唇中抽离，发出一声震惊而喘不过来气的呻吟。他盲目地抓住汉尼拔的小臂，既是让汉尼拔的手待在那里，也是让他停下。

威尔头脑发昏地即将到达高潮。

“汉尼——”他破碎地喘息着，中断了言语，那只炙热的手掌开始上下抚弄他的老二，从根部到顶端，他的手指因为太强烈的快感而蜷缩着。

“嘘。”汉尼拔下了一个坚定的命令，“我会照料好你的。”

威尔只能发出一声呻吟当做回应。他弓起后背，屈服于汉尼拔的手的那些自信而明确的动作中。那张嘴又重新落到威尔的脖子上，牙齿沿着脖颈绷紧的肌肉轻轻咬着。威尔从来没有这么沉迷过，他惊讶地发现自己居然有这么强烈的反应，他的阴茎已经开始不断地流出前列腺液了。

他想要给予汉尼拔同等回报，转过身将汉尼拔的坚硬握在手里，再一次热吻他。但是在他转身之前，汉尼拔移动了他们的位置，让他的手暂时离开威尔的阴茎一会，勾住威尔的大腿并向上托，放回到汉尼拔的腿上。他打开威尔的大腿并比以往更多的展示着他。然后汉尼拔的手回到威尔的阴茎上，立即恢复到它原有的那种快速运动中。

威尔松开抓住汉尼拔小臂的双手，将它们放在汉尼拔的脑后，手指埋在汉尼拔那短的、像丝绸般柔顺的头发中，紧紧握住。他用这种手段指导着汉尼拔的嘴一路沿着他的脖子亲吻，他想让那张危险的嘴印遍他的全身。他的另一只手死死揪住床垫的边缘，好固定住他自己，臀部在汉尼拔给他打手枪的时候向后拱去。

汉尼拔一直放在威尔下巴上的那只手，现在在他身后往下移去，放在威尔的腰上，然后滑落在他的臀部与床之间，与另外一只手对威尔的阴茎形成合围之势。手指按进威尔腹股沟柔软的肉体之中，在大腿内侧和骨盆的交界处。那双手温柔地绕过大腿内侧，擦过威尔羞涩的双球，最后来到敏感的、被威尔的双腿挡住的地方。

威尔几乎因为这种感觉而尖叫出声，想象着汉尼拔修长的手指插进他的体内。

汉尼拔看上去好像知道了他的想法，戏弄地在威尔的耳边吐着气，“你会允许我这么做吗？”

威尔点点头，大声地呻吟着，呼吸声粗重而尖锐，“是的！”

汉尼拔那好奇的手指往下滑了一点，拖着褶皱的皮肤，就像他铅笔在纸上移动一样。

这个联想让威尔变得紧张，他的臀部最后一次向后拱去，他的腿猛地合起并夹住了汉尼拔的双手。他到达了高潮。猛烈地。他整个身体都绷紧并且颤抖着，将浓稠的液体溅在汉尼拔依旧移动的手上。

他的高潮宛如洪水，将他留在瘫软无力的余潮之中。汉尼拔终于放开了他，清理干净了他的精液，离开了他有限的视野中。这让他开始发牢骚。他感觉汉尼拔动作迅速地离开他身边，然后他听到了熟悉的、那个男人自慰的声音。

他有那么一丝渴望，想转过身看汉尼拔，但是威尔太累了，他被中断的睡眠终于抓住他，在他几周以来的第一次高潮后，非常棒的一次。他可以等着看下一次的表演。

但是他的任务还没有结束，汉尼拔已经将一只手从威尔的大腿中间抽出了，放回到了威尔的下巴上，将他转过来进行下一个湿吻。威尔能掌控的只有舌头和牙齿，但是汉尼拔看上去被此取悦了。深色的眼睛向下凝视着他，威尔惊讶的意识到，自从今晚他醒来，这是第一次他看到汉尼拔的脸。看到汉尼拔的脸的那副景象，就像是空气于溺水的人一样，威尔向后倾身，想要得到一个更深的吻。他尝试着转身，这样他更方便接吻。但是汉尼拔紧紧地固定住了他，于是他就只能待在那里不能动了。

汉尼拔终于向后拉开身体，粗喘着气，他的嘴唇微微擦过威尔的唇瓣，“你想要我吗，威尔？”

威尔没有犹豫，“我想要你。”

汉尼拔发出一声破碎的声音，“为什么？告诉我。”

威尔无法思考。“因为我看清了你。”他疲惫的咧着嘴笑，“你很美。”

伴随着一声像陷落的狮子的声音，汉尼拔最后一次吻了他，比之前的亲吻相比，这次包含了更多的啃咬，然后汉尼拔到达了高潮，他的释放飞溅在威尔的大腿后侧。

有那么几分钟，他们没有说话，在余潮中喘着气。

汉尼拔的前额靠在威尔的肩膀后，威尔也向后靠着他。然后汉尼拔起身坐在了床上，他的手放到威尔无力的身体上，并推动他。

威尔现在既松懈又疲惫，懒得反抗他，就允许了汉尼拔将他移回到汉尼拔的腹部上，就好像他一开始就在这里醒来。汉尼拔将威尔调整到一个合适的高度后，他的双手依旧在他身上徘徊，它们在一个离别的拥抱后就从威尔的身上抽走了，然后重量也移下了床。

威尔皱起眉，“你不必离开。”

“我没有打算离开。”汉尼拔轻声说，听上去极度愉悦而放松。椅子再次发出了嘎吱声，接着威尔听到了纸张窸窣作响。“我决定画完我的画。”

威尔几乎笑出来，他陷入在释放后的余潮中，这让他有点尴尬。然后威尔觉得微凉的空气擦过他的大腿和臀部，让他回想起刚刚在他皮肤上作画的那些“颜料”。

铅笔的声音再次响起。

 

【End】


End file.
